Love for Eternity
by murderbull214
Summary: The last time i looked at the ocean I was Sakura Haruno. Now, that i look at it, I'm Sakura Haruno, Fiance of Sasuke Uchiha. Love, Drama, Action, Crime.....................Enjoy


Hey you guys . This is Murderbull214. I just wanted to tell you guys that i have fully changed. I've got whole new story ideas and i've imporoved in grammar and spelling, so dont think that im a nincompoop. Bare with me.

ENJOY!

* * *

Miami, Florida

A sleek black Lamborghini pulled up to the fancy Italian restraunt. The valet walked oner to the riders side opening the door, moving out of the way to let the driver come out. It was a private dinner so no paparazzi could ruin it. A handsome , jet black haired young man came out . Straightning his crimson dress shirt. The young man was absoultely gorgeous. He had pale skin that didn't look like a sick color of pale. His raven locks natrually sculpted to look like a the backside of a chicken, the style looking irresistable on him , but looking dorky on anyone else. His feature he's most famous for was his breathe taking onyx orbs that captivated the hearts of many. His god-like sculpted body of working out and playing basketball for highschool,college. To sum it all up he looked like a God.

The valet bowed down in respect to the famous male. Sasuke Uchiha was not only known for his dashing good looks , but for his amazing talent of playing basketball. He played since he was 5 years old. He didn't play on a school team until Highschool. He brought his team to the Highschool championships and won all four years. Scouts immediately recongized his talent and started asking him when he was in his second year of highshool. For his senior year he decided to take the full scholarship to Harvard University. He got done with his studies and his buisness degree that he would need later for when he grew too old to play basketball, and took his place as head honcho at Uchiha Corporation. After college basketball, Sasuke was put on Miami Heat(a usa basketball team) where he brought his team to the chapionships. It was the first NBA Championship game Sasuke had ever played at.

Sasuke walked over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door to reveal a pink haired godess. The goddess stretched out her hand so Sasuke could take it to help her out of the low rider.

Once she was out of the car the whole male population stared at her in upmost of shock at there being a women this gorgeous and curvaceous, walking the earth.

Sasuke helped her out of the car and walked with his arm over her waist, claiming what was his.

They were seated on a table oustide. The hot July weathre cooled down as it came closer to nightime.

The onxy haired god loved his pink haired vixen. Ever since their softmore year of highschool these two were complete love birds. Sakura was the beautiful,smart and innocent cheerleader that was the the gorgeous basketball/football player. They were labeled 'The Golden Couple' all of their high school life. The shared their first kiss with each other. They went to prom together and went to the same college together not wanting to long distance realtionship.

While Sasuke did his bbasketball thing , Sakura, went in the Medical department. She longed to be a doctor ever since she was 7 years old. It was her dream.

After the couple ordered their drinks and food. A bottle of the best champagne and was poured into their glasses , stopping at half way. The waiter then left, not a word said.

"How was your day," the raven haired god said looking at his pink haired lover. His voice sounding like sweet warm honey. The voice that Sakura fell in love with. A smile came to Sakuras face when she remembered the days events."The girls and i hanged out today. We made a time for tomorrow to go to the beach, you wanna come with us. The girls are going to invite their guys.,". Sakura said with a questioning tone.

"Sure. Basketball practice is suppose to end around 12 o' clock tomorrow. What time did you guys agree on," he said. He was extremely happy to spend time with Sakura. The whole Basketball thing cut into his time with Sakura. Since the coach has a meeting tomorrow with the NBA Board , practice was going to end early. "we were thinking around 1:45-2:00," Sakura said anwsering Sasuke's question."That will be a perfect ime," Sasuke said a smile adorning his god like face.

The rest of the night when on and the small velvet box in Sasukes pocket bacame heavier and heavier as the night when on. After 8 wonderful years with Sakura he's found no other more perfect than Sakura. She was the queen of his heart. So tonight will be the night where she will become the soon-to-be Uchiha.

When Sauke payed for the check they rode off to the north side of the beach where the boardwalk was. Sakuras heels clicking as she walked down the planks of wood , her hand intertwined with Sasukes' hand. Sasuke then stopped and so did Sakura. Sakura looked into the beautiful blue sea. The sea that she grew up swimming, surfing and just sat thinking about the day. Without knowing that something else amazing was going to happen here to. The sun was decending , dissapearing into the water. Sending beautiful shades of orange,pink,yellow and purple into the sky. This would a photogaphers treasured spot everday.

"It's gorgeous," Sakura said breaking the silence with her beautiful angle like voice. Sasuke looked over to steal a glance of Sakura. The light made her features pop out. Her pretty fair skin had a natrual glow to it as her her cherry blossom pink hair gleamed with perfect shades of pink. Her eyes being the ones that caught Sasuke the most. Ever since the first day of Softmore when she stepped into the classroom, not looking one bit nervous. The white dress showed off her perfect hourglass figure that had men starring and women glaring with envy. She was a godess.

"Not as gorgeous as you," Sasuke said seeing as Sakura turned her head to Sasuke. A loving smile spread across her face softing her face features. Sakura moved in closer to Sasuke . Even with wearing the heels she was still shorter than Sasuke. She leaned in brushing her soft warm lips to Sasukes' equally warm lips. It then turned into a passionate kiss between the two. All their emotions showing when they kissed . The strongest shing out all the others.

Love

The two then broke apart their breahing a little hard. " I love you, Sakura," Sasuke said his pale hand resting on her soft blushing cheek. "I love you too, Sasuke," she said , doing the same moion with her hand on his cheek. Sasuke then felt that this was the perfect time . His hand left Sakuras' cheek and searched for the box in his pocket. His hand foundthe texture of the box and grabbed it, his had still behind his back. Sakura looked at him curiously waiting to see what will happen next. Sasuke then positioned himself on the ground, his knee resting on the wood. Sakuras' hands then immediately came over her mouth. Suprise and excitemnt washe over her gorgeous face.

A smile came to Sasuke as he saw Sakuras expression her face. Words then met with his tongue as he started to talk." Which is why I want to stay with you for the rest of my life," Sasuke said as Sakura's face still held the same emotions.

"Will you marry me, Sakura Haruno," Sasuke said. The question escaped his lips as he watched how Sakura ran into him knocking him over and hugging him to no end. Her lips crashed onto Sasukes lips not letting go until 2 minutes later.

"Of course I'll marry you. Yes, yes, yes!" Sakura said clearly over excited. Sasuke brought both of them back on thei feet and opened the small velvet bow. Sakuras eyes were met with the beautiful shine of diamonds and the sliver band that held them in place. In the middle thre was a huge diamond, one that surely cost ALOT of money, around the huge diamonds were smaller ones. All in all it was was magnificent.

Sasuke then placed the ring on Sakuras shaky hand, due to all the excitement. Once, the ring was placed on her finger ,Sakura, was pulled into a loving hug , held aganist Sasukes soft lean arms. Sasuke then gave Sakura a kiss on her forehead, a motion they came up with. It meant _I love you. _

Sakura was extremely overjoyed. She was finally going to become Sakura Uchiha. She remebered writting that name on her binder and notebooks in school ,but now it's finally going to become real. Most of their family and friends knew this was going to happen. Sasuke had never stayed with a girl as long as a week. He been with Sakura for 8 years, now thats clearly saying something. Sakura looked into Sasukes eyes making sure that everything that was happening was real. She would have pinched herself to see if she was dreaming ,but it would ruin the moment.

"I knew that ever since i first layed my eyes on you that it was love at first sight," Sasuke told me, carresing the pad of his thumb on my cheeck. "Every day i wonder if this is really happening. Have i really fell in love? I look at you, your personality and beauty definatley anwsers my question." I looked deeper into his eyes. I looked past the beautiful onyx color to the real depths of his eyes. The love and caring shone like the sun.

"Is this real? Am I really going to become Uchiha," I asked. A smile came across his face. His laugh was like music to my ears. The sound was better than any orchestra i have ever heard. Absoultely beautiful.

"Your going to become mine, and only mine," he held me closer, as if he was never going to let go. I loved the possesiveness he used towards me. All though sometimes it got us in trouble at Highschool. Mostly Sasuke, i just happened to be the one to break up the man fight. Sasuke usually being the one to beat the crap out of the other man/boy.

I looked at at the ocean once again. The last time i looked at it i was just Sakura Haruno. Now, that i look at it, I'm Sakura Haruno, fiance of Sasuke Uchiha


End file.
